Bot Fighting Trouble
by fanfictionfever
Summary: What should've happened when they got home from the bot fight. *Contains spanking of a teen


**Mellow! Well I went and saw the movie last night and quickly typed this one up. I hope to had just a little more to this later once the movie comes out on dvd and I can actually get it more accurate to the movie. But, for now this will do, I love the brotherly relationship!**

Bot Fighting Trouble

"Sorry," Tadashi apologized to his aunt again for both his and his brother's actions. Even if it wasn't really his fault but rather Hiro's for going to bot fights again. He tried not to worry her, especially when it came to his younger brother doing crazy stuff.

The boy was a genius at fourteen years old, yet wasn't willing to use his brains for anything useful. Tadashi wasn't going to give up on him though, he was going to make someone out of his brother. Someone that their parents and aunt could and would be proud of.

Tadashi figured that his younger brother wouldn't be so quick to jump back into bot fighting after being taken into custody and panicking their aunt over it. No such luck, he could only watch baffled as Hiro ran to the computer looking up where another fight was. "What are you doing?"

"There's another fight across town, if I hurry I can still make it." Hiro said running off to get into more mischief. Sometimes it was as if that boy never stopped.

Tadashi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back a bit, "Didn't you learn anything from tonight?"

"Let go, I still have a chance of making it." Hiro said trying to squirm out of his grip. "Besides nothing happened."

With a sigh the elder wrapped an arm around Hiro's waist and lifted him up. The child kicked his legs that were suddenly no longer on the ground. "Look at where it landed us tonight. I'm not letting you go back out."

"Put me down!" Hiro protested, however it didn't do him any good.

Tadashi settled on the bed and placed the boy over his lap. While their aunt had never spanked them, thief father had on occasion before he had passed on. He wasn't a fan of doing this, but maybe it would actually keep Hiro out of trouble for a bit.

"Tadashi, what are you doing?" Hiro asked not familiar with the discipline method, that is outside of old cartoons.

"Giving you a reason to stay out of those bot fights, little bro." Tadashi said smacking the child's bottom hard.

"Owwww," Hiro whined unhappily. "What was that for?"

Tadashi applied a few more firm smacks, "For doing crazy stuff like going to illegal bot fights and nearly getting yourself beat up. You have to be more careful." He said, why did this kid think he was so invincible?

Hiro squirmed as he laid over his older brother's lap, it was really starting to sting. "Okay, okay. I get it." He grumbled wanting it to stop.

"I don't think you do," Tadashi replied, not understanding how the kid could be a robotic genius but still so stupid sometimes. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I got worried when I found you cornered by those guys, you're lucky I got there in time. Your my little brother and I have to take care of you."

Hiro tossed his hands back to defend his poor butt from further assault, "Okay! I understand!" Although it was just his brother's palm over his pants, it hurt badly enough to bring him to tears. That and the fact that he must've really worried Tadashi if he was going this far to show him.

The man could tell he was crying a bit and figured that meant it was enough, not that he was an expert at this. He pulled the kid upright in one quick motion, "I'm not giving up on you."

Hiro nodded and tried to wipe his tears away. "You say that a lot." He wasn't crying that much, but still he didn't want his brother knowing.

"Yeah, only because you make me." With a little chuckle, Tadashi ruffled his black hair. "How about I take you out somewhere else tonight instead?"

"Like where? It better not be your stupid nerdschool. " Hiro asked sniffling a little. He figured he could still go to the bot fights another night, since Tadashi was serious about him not going that night.

"Just the coolest place ever," The man said, just to tease him a little bit. "Come on."

"Fine," Hiro rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He'd have to be careful though because otherwise the bike would make his but hurt even worse.

... 

"Whoa," Hiro was already impressed with his brother's invention when it responded by sound to his pain. But, he had to fully test it out before he was happy and would actually give his brother some credit for it.

"Scanning," The white balloon robot stated. "Scan Complete. "You are experiencing discomfort in the gluteal muscles and ." The robot closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, as if it was thinking. "Treatment for your gluteal muscles includes lotion or ice to numb the area. Which would you prefer?"

"Neither, I don't need them." Hiro blushed and glared at his brother for doing that to him. It was weird having a robot say it so openly. "What about my arm?"

Tadashi grinned as Baymax treated his brother's arm. This might just be even better got his brother at keeping him away from bot fights than the spanking earlier. The look of wonder on Hiro's face proved that forcing him to come was going the right choice, this kid was going to change the world. 


End file.
